


喝醉

by LorisTenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 包含私设人物, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorisTenth/pseuds/LorisTenth
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	喝醉

西里斯一屁股坐在台阶上，背后的墙顶部挂着酒吧的霓虹灯LOGO，闪的他头疼。一边的詹姆斯跟着蹲在台阶上，手里捏着的手机停在通讯录的界面上。

“你确定吗？”詹姆斯问道。

西里斯扯了扯被泼上酒还粘在身上的t恤，低头闻了下，被熏的闭眼，这酒味混着酒吧里带出来的烟味可真带劲。

“不确定我叫你出来？快点。”

詹姆斯撇嘴，拿着手机在手里转来转去，“你这是求人的态度吗？”

“我求你个...”西里斯站起来踹在好友的屁股上，后者被他踹的差点从台阶上跌下去，“不是你把酒泼我身上的时候了？”

“我又不是故意的。”詹姆斯理直气壮，他其实就是不想拨出那个电话。他清了清嗓子，试图找别的借口，“我觉得你这样不行，情侣之间最重要的就是信任，你得为你俩的未来打算啊。”

詹姆斯想着自己和莉莉这么多年和谐美好的感情生活，越说越来劲，“信任是感情的基石，连基石都没打好，你俩的感情怎么会稳固呢？你...”

西里斯听着，掏出自己的手机，点开相册翻出一张照片展示给对方。

照片里，一个男人抱着条紫色的裙子跪在马桶边上。

“电脑里有备份的哦。”西里斯说着还晃了晃手机，冲詹姆斯咧开一个笑。

“...你知道我新订的那条下周就能拿到了吧？“詹姆斯瞪着西里斯。

西里斯耸肩，“你也说了，下周。”

“...我打。”詹姆斯认命的唤醒锁屏，拨出号码。一边的西里斯挪了挪，凑近将耳朵贴在旁边。

“喂？詹姆斯？怎么了吗？”

电话只响了两声便接通了，詹姆斯隐约听到那边的背景音里似乎有聊天声，他侧头看了眼西里斯，对方正做着口型催促他。

“恩，是我，你现在在哪？方便来一下霍格莫德街吗？西里斯喝醉了，非要坐人酒吧门口，我拽都拽不动。”

一边的西里斯抬手就要抽詹姆斯，明明只让他跟莱姆斯说自己“喝醉了”，后面那部分怎么回事？坐人酒吧门口撒酒疯这也太丢人了吧？

詹姆斯捂着电话用眼神威胁对方，继续说道：“就我们平时去的那家，对，好，我们就在门口等你。”

说完挂掉电话，冲西里斯扬了扬下巴：“他说就在附近，十分钟内就过来。”

“下次照剧本说。”西里斯重新坐好，开始揉自己那一头卷发。

就两句词，哪来的剧本，詹姆斯腹诽，开口说道：“没有下次了，我可不想骗莱姆斯，他会生我气的。”詹姆斯想起好友为数不多的发火时刻，内心抖了抖。转头看到西里斯正把头发越揉越乱，“...你干嘛呢？”

“让自己看起来更像喝醉了啊。”西里斯说着又开始扯身上那件t恤，“这样才像被你‘拽都拽不动’的醉。”

“...”詹姆斯明智的选择了不发表意见，看着西里斯瞎折腾自己。

“...莱姆斯晚上有别的事情吧？你就这么把人叫走啊？”詹姆斯想起背景里的说话声，感觉哪里不太对，那声音有些熟悉，可是又没有熟悉到让他想起来是谁。

西里斯瞥了眼詹姆斯，“要是重要的事我才不会打扰他好吗，就是一个小聚会。”

“小聚会？和谁？”詹姆斯问道，感觉自己要接近真相了。

“没谁...别聊了，莱姆斯马上就到了。”西里斯往后挪了挪，靠在墙上，头顶的霓虹灯还在坚持不懈的闪着，西里斯侧着头闭着眼睛靠在那里，看不清表情，像是真的喝醉了。

詹姆斯见状，撇了撇嘴，拿起手机开始跟在外出差的莉莉报备自己的日程。

几分钟后一辆出租车停在了街边，一个男生从车里下来，走向酒吧。詹姆斯起身冲对方挥手，在对方走过来后示意靠在墙上的西里斯。

“看，成这样了。”詹姆斯说道，抬手推了推西里斯，“醒醒，莱姆斯来了。”

西里斯维持死人状，一动不动。莱姆斯走上前半蹲在对方身边，轻声叫着对方的名字，后者这才睁开眼睛，一脸迷茫的看着莱姆斯，“莱米？”

一边的詹姆斯都要给对方的演技鼓掌了，这边西里斯还没完，撑着墙要站起来，却身形不稳的歪着，莱姆斯连忙扶住对方，而西里斯干脆就势揽住了莱姆斯，把自己挂在人家身上。

哇哦，詹姆斯在内心给西里斯颁了座小金人。

“一起？”莱姆斯侧过头问道。

“不，里面还有人呢，我等会再走。”詹姆斯答道，帮莱姆斯把西里斯运上出租车。

看着两人乘坐的车离开街道，詹姆斯才抬手又拦了一辆。他才不要跟里面那群单身的继续喝酒呢，他要回家跟莉莉视频。  
  


**  
  


出租车里，西里斯没骨头似的半个身子都歪在了莱姆斯身上，后者没办法的揽着，还担心人会滑下去。前面司机师傅敬业的做到不问不看，视线坚定的盯着前面的马路。

两人住的地方不远，十五分钟就到了，莱姆斯付过钱后把西里斯从车里拖了出来，一路扶着这个大号挂件进了房子，把人扔在了沙发上。西里斯坐在沙发上还不老实的扯着莱姆斯的衣服不撒手，莱姆斯叹气，挨着对方坐下，双手捧住对方的脸颊一通乱揉：“行了别装了。快起来去洗澡，衣服难闻死了。”

西里斯听了，睁开的眼睛一片清明，然而脸被对方揉在手里，话也说不清。

“被逆康粗来了。”（被你看出来了。）

莱姆斯笑出声，松开了手，见西里斯的脸被他揉的微微泛红，躺在那倒真像是喝醉了。

“你衣服怎么回事？”莱姆斯问道。

西里斯抬手就把那难闻的t恤脱了，随手扔在地上，坐起身抱住了莱姆斯，“被詹姆斯泼的。”

莱姆斯被对方那一头卷毛蹭在脖子上，软软的触感让他忍不住抬起手有一下没一下的理着。无视了西里斯语气里告状似的委屈，直接切入主题。

“不准备解释一下为什么装醉吗？”

西里斯瞬间僵硬，试图转移话题，本来圈在莱姆斯腰上的手开始顺着人腰线往下移动，“想和你一起回家呗...一起洗澡？”

莱姆斯抬手按住对方那已经伸进自己衣服里的爪子，把西里斯推开了点距离，直视着对方的眼睛说道：“别打岔。”

西里斯卸了力气，又像条死狗似的摊在了沙发上，侧过头看着莱姆斯：“就是想让你去接我。”

“西里斯。”莱姆斯语气严肃了些，示意对方说实话。

西里斯抬起双手捂住脸，长出了一口气，接着起身拿过自己的手机，点开社交网络，递给了莱姆斯。

上面特别关注那栏是莱姆斯之前在聚会时转发的一条动态。

［@remuslupin：//@markpark09：公司聚会，没想到遇到了老同学。 -点击查看图片-］

图片是他和许久未见的高中同学的合照。

“？”莱姆斯一脸问号的抬头，“这怎么了？”

西里斯抿着嘴看着莱姆斯：“这是高中的时候隔壁班那个马克吧。”

莱姆斯被西里斯的姿态弄得有些莫名其妙：“是啊，你以前不是见过的吗？”

西里斯冷哼，抱起双臂，撇过头不说话。

莱姆斯觉得按照正常流程他这会应该生气了，但是看着西里斯上衣都没穿，头发还翘的乱七八糟，靠在沙发上抱着胳膊试图做出”我很生气“的样子，莱姆斯没笑出声就很不错了。

他抿嘴，咽下笑意，维持着语气的平稳，“什么意思？你说清楚。”

“什么意思？”西里斯脸绷得紧紧的，转过脸看着莱姆斯，“他高中追过你吧？”

西里斯今晚在酒吧看到莱姆斯的社交网站更新，一下就认出了马克。多年前在高中的时候，马克和莱姆斯在同一个社团，两人关系一直不错。西里斯是在去社团找莱姆斯的时候无意中听到他和别人说在追莱姆斯的。

他倒是不怕那个马克能做什么，那人高中没追上莱姆斯，现在更不可能。但是这也不代表他看到那张照片不郁闷，甚至在几杯酒下肚后还拖着詹姆斯帮他撒谎。

不过...

“你说什么？”

莱姆斯这反应让西里斯有点摸不着头脑了，他看着一脸疑惑和惊讶的莱姆斯，“你不知道？”

“我知道什么？”莱姆斯感觉自己好像错过了什么，“你又是怎么知道的？”

西里斯张口又闭上，事情的走向好像不太对劲。

“你这是从哪得出来的结论？”莱姆斯好笑的问道。根据自己的记忆，他和马克明明只在社团活动的时候一起搭档过完成任务，怎么到西里斯这就变成马克追过自己了？

“我听他自己说的啊，”西里斯见莱姆斯不信，补充道：“周年庆那次。我去找你的时候他们告诉我你去仓库了，我等你的时候就听到马克跟别人说他在追你。”

西里斯说着就感觉有火窜上来，他拉过莱姆斯的手，“你俩那时候关系不是挺好的吗？还一起去看电影。”

莱姆斯这下是真的没脾气了，没想到自己要和西里斯解释六年前的事情，他张开手，和西里斯十指交叉的扣在一起。

“那是社团活动，我们两人一组选电影，看完要交影评的。至于他追我，那时候我不是在社团就是跟你们几个在一起，他要真追我你能不知道吗？”莱姆斯说着就笑了，“那社团还是你劝我参加的吧？”

西里斯想起来这件事就郁闷的不行。要不是莱姆斯每次路过电影社的宣传海报都会多看两眼，他才不会跑去领申请加入的表格。要是早知道那破社团里会有人对莱姆斯图谋不轨，他当初就应该拖着对方也加入足球社才对。

”不对...“莱姆斯顿了下，那段时间明明发生了更重要的事情，“那天半夜你跑去我家就是为了这个吗？”

西里斯撇嘴，调整了下坐姿，说道：“我本来是准备在两周后，你生日的时候说的。”西里斯说着，拉过莱姆斯，让人面对面的跨坐在自己腿上，抬手圈住了对方的腰，看着莱姆斯的眼神还闪着小火星，“听到他说追你我就没忍住，连计划都打乱了。”

那天晚上西里斯在家翻来覆去的睡不着，越想越不安心，总觉得再等两周自己就出局了。于是干脆出门去找莱姆斯，大半夜的直接翻进了人家房间。

他那时候经常和家里吵架，吵完了就会来找莱姆斯。对方为了方便他进出，窗户一直留了道缝隙。那晚西里斯拉开窗翻进去，被吵醒的莱姆斯看到是他，习惯性的挪了挪，分给对方半张床，让当时心脏乱跳无处安放的西里斯一下就回了神。他立了片刻，让心脏落回该在的地方，接着尽量小声的除去沾染了夜晚凉气的衣物，老老实实的睡在了莱姆斯旁边。在第二天一早，向对方表明了心意。

“你那一大早的吓死我了。”莱姆斯想起来还是觉得有些不真实，“我还以为是自己没睡醒呢。”

“那你不还是答应我了。”西里斯收进手臂，拉近两人的距离。莱姆斯扶上对方光裸的肩膀，暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中的西里斯皮肤热度依旧，让莱姆斯怀疑他身体里是不是有个烧不尽的火炉，不然怎么一直暖烘烘的？让人忍不住靠近一点，再靠近一点。

西里斯微微扬起头，轻轻地蹭着对方的鼻尖，吻了下去。

“一起洗澡？”

“...恩。”  
  


（完了。）  
（对不起我不会写车。）  
（给大家捏捏肩吧。）  
  
  
  


小剧场一号：

酒精上头的詹姆斯活力十足，根本没被沙发上那两人的消极反馈影响，手舞足蹈的比划着形容莉莉穿上他手里这条裙子时有多好看。沙发上的西里斯放弃看电视了，掏出手机刷着社交网站，莱姆斯靠在他身上，双目无神的看着詹姆斯蹦达。

“呃..”詹姆斯突然蹲下身子用裙子捂住了脸。

莱姆斯愣住，这是不是有点变态了？

他还没来得问，詹姆斯突然起身冲向了卫生间，手里还不忘扯着那条裙子。

“什么情况？”西里斯问道。

“好像...吐了吧...”莱姆斯说着往卫生间走去，西里斯跟在他背后，就看到詹姆斯跪在马桶前吐的昏天地暗的画面。

“他手里的是不是...”

“...是。”莱姆斯看詹姆斯的眼神又多了层同情。

西里斯举起手机。

“咔嚓。”  
  
  
  


小剧场二号：

霍格沃茨高中周年庆现场。电影社帐篷内。

社员A：“我刚刚又看到G班那个帅哥了，姓布莱克的那位。他怎么老来我们社团？”

社员B：“我也发现了，他是不是在追我们社团的人啊？”

社员A：“有可能...会不会是社员C？C长的挺好看。”

社员B：“我倒觉得像是社员D。马克你觉得呢？”

马克：“我觉得...是在追莱姆斯。”

这时从背后路过的西里斯：什么？！他在追莱姆斯？！


End file.
